Cambiando el Futuro
by rubenchoellocoxd
Summary: –aquellos a los que salvaron hoy , serán los causantes de la destrucción del mundo mágico en el mañana; solo si cambian voluntariamente su destino, los elegidos lograran la salvación de todos - y con esas enigmáticas palabras Valdemort moría dejando a los 2 jóvenes impactados y por un segundo se miraron entre si, completamente desconcertados. Dramione Y Thuna mi primer Fic de HP.


**Hola a todos , este es mi primer Fic de Harry Potter de antemano les digo que esta historia será muy extraña para muchos incluye conceptos e interpretaciones personales de partes de la historia original. Espero que le den una oportunidad les agradezco por adelantado por eso. (Dramione y Thuna parejas principales; incluye otras mas no canon y canon)**

"_**los personajes y todo lo reconocible de la obra original son de propiedad de JK Rowling autora del universo original de Harry Potter… esta historia se puede considerar un universo alternativo de la misma , que no busca generar ingresos económicos solo entrenar"**___

**Sin más que agregar disfruten del primer cap. **

**palabras…**

Gritos de desesperación y dolor se oían en todas partes , cada parte del mundo mágico británico incendiado , enormes cantidades de hombres uniformados y vestidos persiguiendo a cada mago , bruja y ser mágico para capturarlo escuchado bajo el grito de – La Humanidad Primero- cada uno veía impotente como los muggles perseguían a cada ser , criatura y vestigio mágico para que fuera usado como combustible de la evolución de la tecnología y expación de los muggles a través del espacio y el universo haciendo posible lo imposible; lo más impresionante era que la tecnología muggle había superado a la magia y el ingenio muggle logro anular a la magia por lo que cualquier esfuerzo de defensa usándola era simplemente inútil la ciencia había superado a la magia , todo esto tenía una razón de fondo , veían impotentes como aquello que dijo Voldemort se hacía realidad "

Nuevamente ese sueño; desde hace menos de 1 mes había comenzado junto a esa sensación que los envolvía, cada vez que pensaban en esas malditas palabras y luego esa visión esa experiencia que no podían explicar. Habían pasado ya 20 años desde el fin de la caída de Voldemort y con ello el fin de la guerra y en medio de la noche voltearon a ver a sus parejas.

Ron dormía como un tronco ajeno a todo aquello que vendría en el futuro para su mundo; esas palabras de aquel horrible sujeto, las palabras de Voldemort justo antes de morir los hacían estremecer, aunque después de todos los años que habían pasado las habían podido olvidar pero al ver esa visión las recordaron claramente y por primera vez comprendieron de inmediato que había un peligro mucho más grande… esa experiencia justo hace poco menos de 1 mes.

Draco se encontraba despierto, cada noche era lo mismo desde ese momento hace casi 1 mes cuando celebraron los 20 años del final de la guerra , en el mismo sitio donde Voldemort cayo y les dedico a el y a la ahora ministra de magia esas palabras; cuando compartieron esa visión , la misma que vio Voldemort pudo comprender. El sabía que el futuro de su mundo era completamente negro lleno de miseria y dolor; su esposa Astoria descansaba a su lado tranquila y alejada de todo aquello que lo atormentaba.

Ambos se levantaron de sus camas ; era luna de sangre justo como aquella noche en la que tuvieron acceso a esa visión y predicción justo como hace 20 años; cada parte de la visión la recordaban perfectamente , todo el sufrimiento y el dolor de su gente , de su mundo caído en la desgracia total era una pesadilla que no podían olvidar; cada vez que veían a sus hijos el peso de saber el destino como clarividentes pero no poder cambiarlo les hacía sentir impotentes y por un momento ambos sosteniendo sus varitas miraron hacia aquella luna y juraron – are lo que sea necesario para salvar el mundo mágico , juro que lo salvare , cambiare ese destino no importa el precio ni el costo LO JURO!- gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo recordando esa noche sosteniendo sus gira tiempos mientras recordaban esa noche y esas palabras.

_El ultimo horrocrux había sido eliminado y voldemort lo sintió, sabía que solo quedaba el fragmento de alma de su propio cuerpo y en el ultimo intercambio en el duelo a muerte contra Harry por un momento, su vista quedo perdida en el horizonte; aquel donde una luna de sangre se veía imponente en medio del cielo y en ese momento justo antes de morir una visión llego a su mente, la del mundo mágico destruido y arruinado por la guerra contra los muggles. Finalmente la ciencia había superado a la magia; un líder carismático que llevo a los muggles a buscar el desarrollo de tecnología capaz de hacer cosas imposibles; los viajes espaciales, el control total de la energía, armas absolutamente aterradoras, y un absoluto y total control del planeta y todo lo aquello implicaba._

_una declaración de guerra directa contra los magos , por su magia , por el poder y la energía que era capaz de controlar la realidad ; un poder utilizado para el desarrollo y la expansión de la raza humana y en especial la facción muggle, por el espacio a otras estrellas, sistemas estelares y planetas además del desarrollo tecnológico que eso implicaba._

_Finalmente había ocurrido aquello que el tanto temió y que muchos antes que el habían predicho , la ley del secreto había sido vulnerada; con el auge por la expación y desarrollo tecnológico; al ser la magia la única fuerza capaz de curvar el espacio tiempo y cambiar la realidad; los viajes por curvatura espacial fueron una realidad; al ser tan eficaz este método toda la magia era perseguida, cazada y esclavizada por todos los muggles en especial grandes y enormes corporaciones. Además las criaturas mágicas y todo aquello con que la poseyera le era extraída o era explotada como combustible de ese nuevo sistema, de ese nuevo mundo._

_Los hijos de muggles y mestizos vendían a los magos y criaturas mágicas para su propio beneficio y seguir siendo parte de la nueva sociedad humana; además de tener enormes beneficios por lograr mantener esa industria expansionista de los muggles a otros sistemas solares; se les veía como héroes por los muggles y se convirtieron en la clase burgués del mundo mágico. En menos de 20 años el avance tecnológico de la facción muggle se multiplico por 1 millón gracias a la magia, que era totalmente controlada y dominada por ellos. Los hijos de muggles se sentían mas parte de ellos que de la misma comunidad mágica y hacían lo que fuera para saciar ese instinto expansionista de la raza humana así sea vendiendo a su propia gente y explotarla como ganado. _

_Los sagrados 28 habían caído en el mestizaje y gracias a su poco conocimiento sobre la facción muggle no pudieron hacerle frente; así que sin influencia ni conocimientos sobre sus fortalezas o debilidades habían perdido y las 4 grandes familias divididas cayeron ante el poder de los muggles y con ellos todo el mundo mágico, sumado a que la tercera, los black se había extinguido hace mucho tiempo atrás._

Tom observo todo esto justo antes de morir y luego los vio, a ellos, los que representaban la última esperanza para los magos y se rio de manera aterradora y satisfecha porque al final el había tenido razón; todo lo que era su mundo, criaturas mágicas, y todo ser del mismo seria arrazado; _Hermione Granger, hija de muggles y la bruja más poderosa que ha existido después de Morgana y aquella capaz de crear un vínculo entre el mundo muggle y el mundo mágico; pero él sabía que el destino dejo a sus descendientes con un poder patético._

_Los Weasley son entre las sagradas 28 la última de todas las familias además de ser la más débil, su poder y su habilidad mágica eran demasiado pobres y débiles. Porque aquello que vendría en el futuro simplemente estaba fuera de su categoría en poder y habilidad mágica; en la parte económica, política y social simplemente no tenían en poder y la influencia para lograr un cambio total y lograr el equilibrio perfecto._

_Por otro lado estaba Draco Malfoy, ultimo descendiente de la familia más poderosa e influyente entre las sagradas 28 y la primera de las 4 grandes; ultimo sangre pura , con el poder económico , la influencia política y social con las capacidades para lograr que el mundo mágico avance al mismo ritmo que el muggle , pero carecía de conocimientos de ese mundo ; de su gente ; de sus costumbres._

_En fin en su linaje hacía falta la sangre impura más poderosa y de gran inteligencia; el vio a su pareja. Los Greengass aunque influyentes, carecían de todo conocimiento del mundo muggle, y tampoco tenían la visión sobre el avance para el mundo mágico, para ellos los muggles eran primitivos y tontos; esa subestimación llevaría a su mundo a la destrucción y la esclavitud con el mundo muggle ; ya que la tecnología en su nivel máximo de desarrollo no se diferencia en nada con la magia e inclusive la llegaba a superar y si los muggles llegaban a ese nivel por simple cantidad y capacidad los magos y brujas perderían. Voldemort los volteo a ver y casualmente se encontraban cerca uno del otro_

_Invadiendo sus mentes sin que ellos lo esperaran les hablo solo para ellos 2 conectando sus mentes juntas y dejándoles ver la realidad de su visión y en ese momento les dedico aquellas palabras que los perseguirían siempre._

_\- jajajajaja … Hermione Granger , hija de muggles , sangre impura y la bruja más poderosa e inteligente después de Morgana , la única capaz de salvar el mundo mágico , pero el destino le marco una descendencia débil e incapaz de defenderlo… sin influencia , fortuna; sin poder o tan siquiera enorme inteligencia … ,ninguna de tus acciones podrá cambiar ese destino, no cambiaras nada; el problema radica en tu descendencia y solo con tu vida no podrás salvar el mundo magico –_

_Luego siguió con el – Draco Malfoy, ultimo descendiente sangre pura de la familia más poderosa de las 4 grandes y también entre todas las sagradas 28. De enorme poder, habilidad e influencia; pero con total y absoluto desconocimiento sobre aquello que sentenciara nuestro mundo; tu linaje nunca será capaz de comprenderlo totalmente, porque no son parte ellos y por esa razón caerán; y junto a las 4 grandes familias lo hará también el mundo mágico…, nada de lo que hagas cambiara ese destino porque todo radica en tu linaje, en tu descendencia y solo tu vida no alcanzara para salvarnos- _

_La maldición asesina reboto en él e hiso que su cuerpo comenzara a desaparecer en cenizas y antes de dejar el mundo repetiría las palabras que quedarían grabadas a fuego en su mente siempre __**–aquellos a los que salvaron hoy , serán los causantes de la destrucción del mundo mágico en el mañana; solo si cambian voluntariamente su destino, los elegidos lograran la salvación de todos**__ \- y con esas enigmáticas palabras Valdemort moría dejando a los 2 jóvenes impactados y por un segundo se miraron entre si, completamente desconcertados preguntándose qué era todo lo que les habían mostrado y también a que se refería aquel mago oscuro; luego se fijaron que por un segundo las 3 reliquias de la muerte habían estado juntas._

Esa frase la tenían grabada en sus mentes y solo ellos podían verla, siempre que recordaban aquello intentaban analizarla pero no fue hasta cuando tuvieron esa experiencia y se les revelo aquello que faltaba para poder entenderla; hace poco menos de 1 mes en la celebración de los 20 años de la batalla final el día en que sus vidas cambiaron para siempre.

**Sobre las 28 sagradas como pueden intuir en mi historia tendrán un peso mayor a solo ser una alegoría política. Más adelante incluiré y aclarare bien que significa el concepto .**

**Espero sus opiniones , aportes y preguntas en los revews. **


End file.
